


Eternal Happiness

by Darkangelpuppet



Category: Little Misfortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Misfortune didn't follow Benji out of his home.Instead, she stayed confronting the big scary monster.





	Eternal Happiness

"YOU CAN'T HIDE THE CHILDREN" the voice boomed as the light flickered.

Benjamin ran looking back at her expectingly.

"...I'm not supposed to follow you" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry". Benjamin fleed. 

She turned around to Mr.Voice no Morgo.

"You!" she glared. "You're the one taking the children, aren't you".

"Don't you come any closer!".

"I like to play forever," the voice said.

"Mr.Voice?" she already knew it was him.

Lightning hit and there it was the monster.

But instead of running she stayed still.

Not sure if it was fear or something else.

She felt like she was paralyzed and thats when the wood started falling.

She expected to die right there but Mr. Voice stopped it from hitting her.

"I told you I would protect you," he said his voice gone back to his normal self.

She looked back to where Benji had fleed and back to Mr.Voice.

She recalled everything she had been through today.

No... Mr.Voice didn't want to hurt her.

But he had lied. He was behind the missing children.

"Let's play," he said.

"I don't want to anymore...so please stop playing games".

"You have lied to me all the time and that's very sucky!... I trusted you".

"What are you ...talking about?".

"I read what Benjamin wrote in his diary. All of it! You're the one taking the children!".

"And I ...I'm not the hero of this game right?... I guess the Eternal Happiness was all a lie..."

"Stop this nonsense! We have to keep playing my game!".

"You can't make me!". The being was right in front of her mad.

"Yes, I can..."

She glared at the being "Fine but im only playing your game if you tell me the truth".

He isn't going to hurt her she knows that. He cared for her when no one else did.

She recalled the balloon, the ticket to the fair and the zoo.The beartrap everything.

He didn't want to hurt her. That's why she can be strong.

She was not afraid of dying. That's what she told him after all.

The being was very quiet. "Follow me home and I show you," he said almost sadly.

So she did he took her hand they left. She looked over her shoulder to where Benjamin had gone.

"Mr. Voice? Why do you dislike Benji?" she asked.

"I told you Foxes are dangerous. He tries to kill me and you".

"You keep saying that but I don't think he wants to hurt me either".

"He doesn't care about you he only cares of killing me and this dimension even if all of the other souls here get killed too".

"...Like the lost children?". "They are dead you saw them".

" Did...did you kill them Mr.Voice?".

"...you understand soon"Mr.Voice sounded lonely.

They waited for the bus in silence and soon they walked back home together.

That's when she saw it. Her mother was in front of her home talking to a police officer.

Her father in the police car and on the street under a blanket. Next to her glitter. 

Was her own mangled body.

"My sweet child I'm so sorry," he said.

"Is...that?...Oh no," she said.

"Mommy?...don't ignore me" she tried to grab her mothers skirt only to phase through it.

She started crying.

"This must be a bad dream...What's happening, mommy?".

"You were dead before this game started. When I said you were going to die today I meant it".

She was sobbing.

Staring at the family car and the tire marks on the street that were there since this morning.

She recalled her mother not responding to her when she left.

"I ...didn't kill you ...your father did," he said.

"This dimension needs souls to inhabit it or else it will die I will die," he said.

" That fox wants you to move on he wants to completely kill you".

"My game keeps you and me alive Miss Fortune. Here I can give you anything you ever need".

"You have given your mother Eternal happiness and yourself too if you so choose".

Her mother removed her mask while still in tears she smiled as she watched Misfortune and her husband gone.

"Or you can listen to the fox that doesn't care about you and kill me and all the other children here including yourself and Hiro".

"Are you okay with that Miss Fortune? Are you okay with dying". 

She stood up walking back to Mr.Voice crying into his fur.

"Im so sorry "he repeated."I never meant to hurt you" he said petting her hair.

"So let's have lots of fun here".

"Noone is going to hurt you ever again," he said.

She believed him. He wasn't lying about it.


End file.
